


Stardew Valley Sebastian x Reader Oneshots

by BadIndieGamer



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love, Potential lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadIndieGamer/pseuds/BadIndieGamer
Summary: Some romantic (and sometimes smutty) oneshots involving you and Sebastian from Stardew Valley. Any Smut WILL be mentioned beforehand.





	Stardew Valley Sebastian x Reader Oneshots

**Early Mornings**

It was 9am, I’d had a pretty productive morning harvesting my crops on my farm from my greenhouse and taking care of my animals, but I was so keen to have a break before I went fishing. Also fishing in Winter isn’t my most favourite thing. Elliott had requested a Perch on the noticeboard so I was going to go catch one, along with hopefully a few extra fish to sell. But for now, I wanted to see Sebastian. I’d bought a new computer game and it had come with a copy for a friend, so naturally, I was going to give it to him. I also had 2 hot cups of coffee, freshly made with ground coffee beans that I had grown myself. 

I entered the house in the mountains, smiling and greeting Robin and Demetrius. Robin is Sebastian’s mother and Demetrius is his step-father, only Robin and Seb knew who his real father was, and neither was interested in sharing. But that’s fine, the past isn’t a big deal.

“I think he’s still in bed,” Robin informed me. I walked down the stairs and opened the door to his basement room.

“Hey, Seb, I brought you some coffee,” I called out in a sing-song voice. Sebastian groaned and rolled over in bed, glaring at me.

“(Y/N) is it really necessary you wake me up this early?” he grumbled, throwing a pillow at me. It missed. 

“Hey I’ve been up since 6:30, 9 isn’t early,” I reprimanded, handing him his cup of coffee. He took a grateful sip before setting it down next to his bed and rolling back over.

“You could at least wait until 10:30, that’s when I always get up,” he muttered. 

“But I wanted you to see this,” I said, gently handing him his copy of the new Tomb Raider. He sat up in excitement, clutching the case as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

“But this was sold out  _ everywhere _ , how did you get it?” he questioned.

“I pre-ordered it  _ ages _ ago and if you did early enough, you got a spare copy to give to a friend,” I laughed. I loved seeing him so excited, it didn’t happen very often. Sebastian had it pretty rough, Maru was generally the centre of attention in his house so he was always kind of stuck in his room in the basement, playing video games and reading comics. He’d been one of the rudest when I first moved to Stardew Valley, but I had been determined to become his friend. It wasn’t too difficult when he learned we were into the same things. We often played video games together as he had a spare PC in his room, even though I had my own at home, I preferred being with him. I had such a soft spot for the angsty young man, but I couldn’t tell him that. Not with Abigail being so close to him. Besides, she was here first. How could I possibly think he’d want me instead? 

I was sitting at the end of his bed and I shivered, it was pretty cold in his room compared to the rest of their house. I knew Seb preferred it, and I didn’t mind a little cold myself, but today was downright freezing. I clutched my mug of coffee desperately and yawned. He tore his eyes away from the front cover of the video game to notice how cold and tired I was.

“Do you ever sleep in?” he asked, setting the game aside. I shook my head and yawned again.

“The animals don’t sleep in so neither do I,” I mumbled. He patted the bed next to him.

“Well there’s plenty of room in here, you know, if you’re cold,” he softly suggested, blush colouring his cheeks faintly. He was so pale that it was very obvious when he was blushing. I blushed too, not sure if he noticed or not. 

“I-I-I mean, yeah, I’d like that, thank you,” I mumbled, climbing into his bed and putting the blankets over myself, leaving a pretty decent gap between myself and him. I didn’t want him to think I was trying to pull anything, I was just so cold! He lay back down, facing me, and I faced him. I was trying to look at him as much as I could without being obvious, but he wasn’t trying to be subtle at all.

“Why are you staring?” I whispered hoarsely. He moved ever so slightly closer that I couldn’t even be sure if he  _ was _ closer or not. 

“We’re usually so busy when you’re here, that I don’t get to look at you properly very often,” was his quiet response. He reached out and tucked a strand of my (h/c) hair behind my ear. I shivered at his touch, feeling both freezing and awfully hot at the same time. I couldn’t even breathe properly.

“You’re still cold,” he said, moving close enough this time that our legs were touching.

“I’m not sure what I am right now,” I admitted, laughing. 

“Beautiful. You’re always beautiful,” he whispered. And our lips met. He tasted like coffee and was so wonderfully warm. I closed the little bit of space between us, kissing him back so slowly and gently. It felt wonderful. Being so warm and happy in bed with the man that I had loved for almost a year now. Finally, we broke apart, both gasping slightly for air.

“Sebastian…” my voice trailed off as he put a finger to my lips. He leaned forward so his mouth was against my ear.

“I’ve always loved you, (y/n),” he murmured, sending tingles down my spine. I closed my eyes and just revelled in the moment.

“I’ve always loved you too, Seb.” He held me and I held him, drinking in what it felt like to be entangled under the sheets with the one I loved.

When Robin checked on Sebastian around 10:30, she found him entwined with (y/n), both of them fast asleep. She’d wondered how long it would take for them to realise how they felt about each other. She closed the door softly so as to not wake them.


End file.
